That One with the Birthday Party
by carry-on-who-chesters
Summary: After Phil gets a call from his old friend form high school to invite him to his birthday party, Dan and Phil both head to downtown London to a club, filled with drunk confessions and mistaken actions. What could possibly go wrong? (Phan) (No major smut, mainly fluff) (I suck at summeries, like you havnt heard this before)
1. Chapter 1

"Dan hurry up, we're going to be late if you keep this up!" Phil shouted outside of his roommate's door.

"But I can't decide, Phil! I don't know which black shirt to wear: the one that says im bored or the one that says im depressed? They both fit so well." Dan replied as he pondered on the two shirts that he laid upon his bed.

"Either one will be fine, all of your shirts look the same to me anyway. And it won't be that bad, don't think that way!"

Dan just shrugged as he continued dramatically contemplating his shirt choices.

Today was Phil's high school friend, Ian's, birthday, and Phil was called, surprisingly, to be invited to a club in downtown London where his party would be held; With that being said, Phil was able to take one guest.

His guest of choice, however, didn't want anything to do with parties or other people or going outside to downtown London of all places for a person he didn't even know. But as soon as Phil brought up food and alcohol, Dan was all for it. Though Dan said that was his reason in front of Phil, no matter what it was, if it was for Phil, Dan would do it for sure, no questions asked. However, that didn't mean he would like it.

"I think I'll go with depressed and black. It'll go with how I'll feel." Dan decided as he slipped his black eclipse shirt over his head. He quickly brushed his fingers through his hair to make sure he at least seemed semi-presentable and opened the door, hurrying to the kitchen, Phil following closely behind.

"Oh come on,' Phil scoffed at Dan's demeanor,' the party won't be bad, it'll be fun! I promise you."

"That's easy for you to say, Phil. You're able to talk to people without creating a life-or-death story that's fun to tell parties. How ironic." Dan reminded his naïve friend as he pulled the milk carton out of the fridge, and popped open the top, drinking it miraculously. Phil noticed with a stern look on his face and quickly snatched the carton out of Dan's hand, causing Dan to frown at Phil and rush out of the kitchen to his room as Phil watched with his arms crossed.

"That's just called your life, Dan." Phil shouted and smirked wholeheartedly to himself as he put the milk back in the fridge.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Dan said as he passed the kitchen doorway, eyes already glued to his phone that he had rushed upstairs to get. Phil sighed as he followed Dan right on his heels, grabbing the flat keys on the way out.

After spending an hour walking a long trek to the underground and riding to downtown, Dan and Phil were thankful to be out of the cramped train and out into the open downtown area. Since they don't go downtown very often, they weren't sure of where the club exactly was. So they started their even longer journey to find the hidden party, which consisted of a couple of phone calls to Ian, rude shopkeepers when they asked for directions, and accidentally walking into bookstores and barber shops. But after about an hour, they finally found the club with a big neon sign that illuminated 'Lavish'.

Because of their lack of freely strutting into the party life very often, the club for Dan and Phil was already incredibly overwhelming. The atmosphere was stuffy and sweaty, strobe lights blinded the duo simultaneously over and over again to the heavy beat that ringed all around them; a variety of girls in skimpy dresses and those who didn't look like they even had clothes on passed by them in big groups, hollering about the boy that a girl needs to get over; everyone dancing on the dance floor looked like they were drunk; in fact, they probably were. All the tables and chairs were occupied with couple's doing- ew never mind. It also seemed that everyone leaving or coming in seemed to bump into the two of them on purpose, causing Dan to cringe every time someone else even touched him.

Worst part: they couldn't even begin to find Ian

So they began pushing back on the crowd that was pushing them back. They elbowed past drunk girls yelling at their supposed boyfriends, boys grinding up on each other who could swear they were straight, girls giggling at boys that were looking at them from two tables down; And in the midst of all this, they found a table in the back where Ian sat, shots in hand, smiling and yelling with a group of other friends of his.

"Hey Ian!" Phil yelled at his friend, trying to get his attention.

Ian downed two shots, hollering as they swan down his throat, and looked up at the two newcomers.

"Hey Phil! Good to see you man!" Ian shouted as he sprang up from his booth, clearly not drunk yet, and wrapped his arm around Phil's shoulders.

Phil laughed uncomfortably and yelled back, "Great party!"

Ian laughed, "Hey thanks man! I feel like I just turned 21 again!"

Phil started to grow into the atmosphere and laugh along with Ian, which left Dan feeling a bit more uncomfortable.

"Oh! Ian, this is my friend Dan!" Phil grabbed Dan's arm and swung him around so that he was facing the birthday boy, leaving Dan feeling flustered.

"Hey, this is Dan! Man have I heard a lot about you! Ever since I called Phil up and told him he could bring a friend, he wouldn't stop talking about you and how much I would like you!"

Dan looked up from his interesting shoes, smiling slightly knowing that Phil would so do something like that: classic Phil.

Ian looked at Dan's expression and barked out laughter.

"Hey don't worry man, Phil says that you're a great friend!"

'_Friend?' _Dan thought overdramatically. _'Does Ian not know that I am clearly Phil's boyfriend? Did Phil even tell him?' _

Dan's temper started to boil as he continued to think more negative thoughts. Why wouldn't Phil say that Dan was his boyfriend? He knew it shouldn't even bother him but for some reason it really, really did.

Feeling dejected, Dan yelled above the pulsating music and hollering group of friends, "Im gonna go get a drink." And hurried off.

Phil noticed Dan hurry off and looked back at the figure of the shrugging Dan scurry through the thick crowd. He then turned to Ian, who was back to taking shots with his friends, and yelled toward him, "Hey Im gonna go look for Dan, I think he's upset."

Ian chocked on his shot, looking at Phil with shock and set his shot glass down, stumbling slightly over to Phil and put arm around his shoulders.

"Phil, babe, dude, don't worry about it," Ian reassured Phil," He's probably just going to get a drink or go to the bathroom or something. Im sure it's nothing! Now come on, we have years of catching up to do." Ian grabbed Phil's forearm and led him over to an empty table in the back, Phil looking over his shoulder to see if he could catch a glance of a depressed black shirt.

* * *

**Check it, i've got another story for all your drunk club confession needs. Well kind of. Hope you like it! R&amp;R if you please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dan tried his best to shove through the thick crowd again, which was not an easy task the second time either. Even with his tallness, he felt small compared to the other people having a good time while he was trying to get away. However, as soon as he saw the bartender, he felt more at ease knowing that he can have to choice the drink the night away if he wanted to. He pushed that choice to the side for the moment and pushed himself onto the pleather barstool and waited for the bartender to come by.

After a while, Dan finally caught the eye of the barkeep, and he slowly made his way to the chestnut haired being.

"So, what can I getcha?"

"I'll take a couple tequila shots please." Dan stated dejectedly.

"Do you want to start a tab or just pay me right now?"

Just before Dan was about to say anything, a hand reached in front of Dan and a voice behind him said, "No need, the drink is on me."

Dan's mouth gaped open as he looked at the face of the familiar voice and his demeanor brightened a little bit as the man sat down in the stool next to him.

"Well what the heck brings you to a club like this, PJ?"

PJ smirked at Dan and answered, "Chris called me up and asked for me to come. Said we were gonna have a 'grand ol' time'." And motioned to Chris, who was on his phone in the middle of the dance floor. "But never mind me, what are you here for? Surely you must've brought Phil here too?"

Dan laughed bitterly as the bartender came back with the multiple shots, to which Dan immediately threw one down his burning throat, PJ watching confusingly.

After the drink shoved its way down Dan's throat, he cleared his throat and answered, "Yea I just came for the drinks."

"Dan," PJ stated as he shook his head. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Well," Dan started, "We came here because Phil's high school friend called him up for his birthday and asked if he wanted to come downtown to this club for the party. Phil, of course, brought me along with him even though I didn't want to come willingly." Dan took another shot, clearing his throat harsher this time, "So we get down here and his friend, _Ian, _was taking shots and was already getting too comfy with Phil, and then Phil said that I was a _great friend_. That's such bullshit, did he not think that I wanted to clearly be labeled as his boyfriend? I mean, we've been together for almost a year now! Did he not think to mention that?"

PJ, trying hard not making a big scene that Dan basically just told him that they were an item, shook his head again and said, "Dan, youre such a paranoid girl sometimes."

Dan made a raspberry sound with his lips. "PJ, what the heck are you talking about?"

PJ ran his hand over his face, sighing deeply before clearing his throat and tried again to make his point clear.

"Dan, you're one of my best friends, but sometimes you can be a drama queen. Of course Phil knows you're his boyfriend! It's stupid to think he would not say you were his boyfriend because he didn't love you! That's almost so stupid I just want to smack you. But hey, all you have to do is tell Phil your issue and he'll be okay and tell Ian, Hell, he might even laugh about it! The point is you are paranoid and Phil likes you. That's not gonna change. Especially you being paranoid."

Dan drew circles on the edge of his shot glass, head down in thought now. After a bit of thinking, Dan gulped down 2 more shots for good luck and stumbled out of the stool, grabbing PJ's shoulders, which caused PJ's face to twist into confusion and worry.

"Thank you. Im gonna go find him right now." And quickly turned around on his heels. Due to his slight (not really slight anymore) intoxication, Dan's body shifted to the side and tripped on the stool beside him, causing him to fall face first onto the club floor. PJ just sat on his stool, hands covering his face again. As soon as he realized Dan wasn't going to get on his own, PJ got up and pulled on Dan's arms to get him standing on two feet again.

"Maybe not right now. Do you want me to tell him for you?"

Dan just shook his hand and mumbled something incoherently under his breath something that sounded like '_No' _and _'I have to…'_ and a couple other words PJ couldn't decipher. Even with his attempt to get Dan back to the bar to sit it out, Dan easily shoved his way through PJ's arms and towards the back to where Phil was sitting with impressive maneuvering skills through the still busy crowd.

PJ watched in defeat, running his hands through his hair. That's when Chris decided to come over, a drink in hand, and propped his elbow onto PJ's taller shoulder as best he could.

"So what was that all about?" Chris asked after taking a long drink through his glass.

"Well Dan is basically going to embarrass himself in front of Phil and his old high school friend by telling him either how much he loves him or the opposite. And he also may or may not pee his pants because of all those drinks he had."

Chris just stared at the back of the room and muttered, "Oh." Before taking another drink.

"Well come and dance with me! You can't be moping on whether Dan is going to embarrass himself or not. He basically does that every time he goes to a party. Then it's a good story to tell!" Chris shouted as he offered his hand out to PJ, smirking greatly.

PJ, even though he clearly didn't agree with Chris, decided to take his hand and was led out to the middle of the obnoxious crowd once again.

* * *

**Woah another chapter? At this rate, I might actually finish a story! Anyway, as usual, R&amp;R, blah blah blah thanks for reading lovlies :3**


End file.
